1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related system for semiconductor equipment management, and more particularly, to a method and related system for semiconductor equipment early warning management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before each piece of semiconductor equipment is shipped to a semiconductor factory for use in the fabrication and processing of semiconductors, each piece of semiconductor equipment needs to undergo an early warning management initialization to increase the efficiency of the semiconductor equipment by modifying parameters to correspond with different semiconductor processes. In the prior art, early warning management initialization of semiconductor equipment is only performed by an experienced manufacturing engineer, who measures data to analyze and initialize early warning management of semiconductor equipments according to the analytic results. However, the analytic results must been judged and evaluated by the manufacturing engineering to perform early warning management. In addition, analytic knowledge of the semiconductor process is based on the analytic results according to some test items, which include the efficiency of semiconductor equipment, data measures of the semiconductor process, etc. The analytic results are not integrated to provide whole reference data of early warning management of semiconductor equipments. Early warning management knowledge is usually lost when the manufacturing engineer leaves the company, which causes a great loss to the manufacturer.